High School Musical
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Until Brick met Blossom, his big dream was to win the basketball championship. But ever since they sang together, Brick can't get his mind off trying out for the lead role in the school musical with blossom. But, Bubbles and Boomer is on the way.
1. New Year's Eve

Hi there! This is my first fanfic of Blossom and Brick. This story is based on the movie "High School Musical". Please ignore how ugly is the parahraph, I'm really not that good.

Characters:  
Gabriella Montez - Blossom

Troy Bolton - Brick

Chad Danforth - Butch

Taylor Mckessie - Buttercup

Sharpay Evans - Bubbles

Ryan Evans - Boomer

It was a magical New Year's Eve at a vacation resort in the mountains. Gleaming white snow covered the ground, stars sparkled in the crisp, clear air, and everyone was beginning to get in the party mood.  
Everyone, that is, except Brick Bolton and his father, Jack, who were still on the basketball court, playing one - on - one. They were covered with sweat, but they were having too much fun to stop.  
Brick had the ball, and he was doing a good job of getting around his dad. After all, Brick was on the high school basketball team. Not only that, he was the team captain. He had the smooth moves and explosive action of a real star.  
But Jack was more than just Brick's dad. Jack was also the basketball team's coach. So Mr. Bolton gave his son advice as they played.  
"Keep working left, Brick" Mr. Bolton said. "The guy guarding you in the championship game won't expect that. You'll torch him"  
Brick nodded, breathing hard. "By going left-" he said. "He'll look middle, you take it downtown" his dad - and coach - explained. Brick nodded. "Like this?" He spun past his father, jumped, and sunk a reverse layup. The ball whistled cleanly though the basket. Nothing but net! His father grinned. "Sweet"  
Brick grinned back. Nothing felt better than playing basketball when you were in the groove! They could have played all night, but just then Brick's mom walked into the gym. She was wearing a sequined party dress and clearly had things other than B- ball on her mind.  
"Boys? Hello?" she called. Once she got their attention, she went on. "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball"  
Brick and his father glanced at each other slyly. They knew she didn't really want an answer to that question, but they gave her one anyway. In perfect unison, they shrugged and said "Yeah"  
Mrs. Bolton gave an exasperated sigh. "It's the last night of vacation. The party...? Remember?" Actually, they had both totally forgotten the big New year's Eve party that the resort was holding, but they knew it wasn't wise to admit that.  
"Oh, right, right," Mr. Bolton said quickly. "New Year's Eve." he hesitated, then asked, with some fear, "Do we have to wear funny hats"  
Absolutley" she said firmly. "And we're due in half an hour. Brick, they have a kids' party downstairs in the Freestyle Club". "Kid's party?" Brick protested. That made him sound like a toddler! "Young adults" his mom quickly amended. "Now go shower up". With heavy sighs, Brick and his did as she said. As Brick took one last glance at the basketball court, he thought, the championship game is in a couple of weeks! I should be practicing, not going to some stupid "kids' party"! Besides, how much fun could hanging out with a bunch of kids possibly be...

Meanwhile, in another part of the lodge, another mother was about to tear her daughter away from a different fascinating activity.  
Blossom Montez was comfortably curled up in an overstuffed chair in the sitting area. She was enjoying the peace and quiet- everyone else was already at the party- and had totally lost herself in a book called "If You Only Knew Me". It was the best book she had read since, well, since the last book she checked out of the library, and she couldn't wait to get to the end.  
However, she didn't even get to the next page. The book was lifted right out of her hands, and she looked up to see her mother standing over her.  
"Bloss, it New Year's Eve," Mrs. Montez said. "Enough reading". "But, Mom, I'm almost done and-" Blossom protested.  
Her mother just shook her head. "There's a teen party," she said firmly. "I've laid out your best dress. Go." Blossom eyed her mother's sparkly party dress and sighed. She knew when she was defeated. She nodded, but asked, "Can I have my book back"  
Her mother handed it over and Blossom headed toward her room to change. As soon as she was out of her mom 's sight, however, she opened her book and began readin as she walked.  
She might have to go to some stupid teen party, she hought, but she didn't plan to turn her brain off until the very last minute.

A short time later, Brick and Blossome were in the teen club, feeling out of place. It was packed with kids wearing goofy party hats, blowing on noisemakers, and laughing.  
Everyone else seems to be having fun, Brick thought glumly. He had showered and dressed in nice pants and a pressed shirt, but he just wished he was back on the basketball court.  
In another part of the room, Blossom sat by herself, wearing the clothes her mom had laid out. I could be back in my room, reading, Blossom thought wistfully. I was just getting to the good part, too.  
Neither one of them was having any fun at all. Most of the kids in the room were watching a karaoke contest that was in full swing on a raised stage. As two teenagers finished their song, the emcee called out cheerfully, "How about that for a couple of snowboarders"  
The audience aplauded, and the emcee started looking around the room, trying to spot anyone else who was willing to sing karoake to a room full of strangers. Spotlights twirled ober the crowd, and the music played even louder to get the partygoers' adrenaline pumping.  
"All right," the emcee said into his mike. "Let's see who is gonna rock the house next..." That was the cue. The music stopped. The two spotlights picked out the next karoake "volunteers"  
One spotlight was on Brick.  
The other was on Blossom.  
Both looked startled, and even a little terrified. They shook their heads, but it was no use. The emcee jumped into the crowd and pulled them up onto the stage.  
Brick and Blossom were mortified. Somehow- they weren't quiet sure how it happened- microphones were put in their hands. There they were stuck. Onstage. The center of attention. And now way to escape.  
Before either one of them could actually faint or throw up in fear, the music started. "Well, here goes" Brick thought with resignation. "Might as well make the best of it"  
He started singing, softly and carefully. He could barely get the words out. It was all he could do to read the lyrics on the screen of the karoake machine and try to say in tune. He sang:

"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

No one seemed to be paying much attention to them. That was a good thing, Blossom thought. And, after all, if this boy was willing to risk public humiliation, she might as well be a good sport and try to sing too. She opened her mouth and began singing. Although her voice was just above a whisper, it was sweet and pure. She sang:

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities"

"All right" she thought. "I can do this. It's not too terrible." "Okay" Brick thought. "At least people aren't throwing things at us" Still, they were too nervous to really belt our the song. They kept singing though, alternating the lines of the ballad. Finally, they looked at each other, hoping for a little help from their partner in embarrassment. As they really saw each other, they both experienced something they never had before.  
Brick felt a spark of electricity run over his skin. Blossom felt a warm glow flood through her body. They smiled and, for the first time, began singing to each other. They sang more loudly, more boldly, with more self-assurance.  
Suddenly, everyone in the room started to notice: There was something special going on up onstage! Kids began crowding around the edge of the stage, listening and swaying to the music. And now Brick and Blossom were starting to enjoy themselves. Their nervousness was forgotten as they smiled into each other's eyes.  
Before long, they were dancing across the stage and back again, as confident as it they were performing at an arena. As they moved to the music, they never took their eyes off each other.  
When the song was over, the crowd applauded and cheered. Blossom and Brick smiled, breathless and a little stunned by what had just happened.  
Brick leaned over and said, "I'm Brick.  
Blossom nodded. "Blossom.  
Neither one of them could stop smiling. Both of them felt an excited, fizzy feeling inside, as if the world had just become a lot more fun.

They were still giddy from the excitement of their impromptu performance, so they walk outside in the cold, sparkling air.  
"You have an awesome voice," Birck said. "You're a singer, right"  
Blossom shrugged. "Just the church choir is all" she smiled and admitted, "I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted." "Why's that?" he asked, surprised. She shook her head at the memory. "I took one look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career"  
"The way you sang just now, that's hard to believe" he said sincerely. "This is the first time I've done something like this," she answered. Brick knew how she felt. "Completely" he agreed. "You sound like you've done a lot of singing too" she said. "Oh, sure, lots" he said jokingly. "My showerhead is very impressed with me"  
At that moment, everyone around them started chanting in unison: "Ten! Nine! Eight"  
This was a magical night, Blossom thought, wishing it would last longer. I can't believe I didn't want to come to this party! Brick thought. This was awesome!  
"Three! Two! One"  
Everyone began cheering and blowing on their noisemakers. Fireworks burst in the sky in showers of red, gold and blue. Everyone was celebrating- but Brick and Blossom were suddenly feeling awkward.  
People kiss each other on New Year's Eve, Brick thought, Should I? It's a tradition to kiss when the clock strikes midnight, Blossom thought, Should he?  
Neither one moved. After a few seconds, she smiled and said, "I guess I'd better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year.  
Brick nodded. The spell was broken, and he was a little relieved. "me, too" he said. "I mean, not your mom-my mom... and dad. I'll call you tomorrow"  
He pulled out his cellphone, quickly snapped a picture of her, then handed her the phone. "Put your number in" he said. Blossom grabbed her own phone and handed it to him. "You too" she said.  
They quickly switched phones and tapped their numbers in. Then Blossom turned to leave. "Singing with you was the most fun I've had this vacation" he said sincerely, "Where do you live"  
Another series of fireworks exploded overhead, drowning out whatever he was saying. Blossom was already at the stairs. Brick stood absolutely still, gazing at her.


	2. Cellphones

Hi everyone! Here's my second chapter! To tell you the truth, this is also based on the book "High School Musical". Ok, this is the chapter where Bubbles and Boomer comes, also Butch and Buttercup. Can anyone help with the characters? The minor characters are still the same.

A week later, school has started again at East High School in Townsville. It was the first morning back after winter vacation, and the scene was bedlam. Kids were pilling out buses, yelling at each other, showing off new clothes.

As Brick entered the courtyard, under the banner that red "Happy New Year, Wildcats", other students gave him high fives, low fives, and side fives.

His friend and basketball teammate Butch came up to him, yelling, "Yo, doggie! Brick, my hoops boy!"

Butch was the loyal number two to Brick's number one and, before Brick could blink, he found that Butch had drawn all in all the other members of the team. They were happy to see him, excited to be back together, and totally keyed up about the championship game, now just a couple of weeks.

"Hey, Butch," Brick said. He waved at the other players. "Dudes...Happy New Year."

"Oh, yes, it will be a Happy Wildcat New Year," Butch shouted. "Because in two weeks we are going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

Brick laughed, and the other members of the Wildcat basketball team nodded and high-fived each other. Butch was right. They were about to fulfill their destiny!

At that moment, Bubbles and Boomer Evans pushed their way through the basketball posse. Bubbles tossed her hair as only copresidents of the Drama Club could.

As usual, Bubbles looked Barbie-doll perfect, with blown out hair, full makeup, and fashionable clothes. Her brother, Boomer, looked just as hip.

Zeke, one of the basketball players, watched Bubbles as she haughtily pushed her way through the crowd. "Hey, the ice princess had returned from the North Pole" he muttered to his crew.

"Yeah, she probably spent the holiday the way she always does," Butch said.

Jason, another basketball player, willingly filled the role of straight man. "How's that?" he asked.

"Shopping for mirrors" Butch cracked.

He howled like a wolf in appreciation of his own joke. His teammates joined in.

Stil howling, they walked by Buttercup Mckessie, the president of the Chemistry Club, who was accompanied by a few of her braniac friends.

Buttercup, scornfully eyeballed the basketball players, then said to her friends, "Ah, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal"

As her friends haughtily agreed, the bell rang and everybody hurried to their homerooms.

The crowds had thinned somewhat Principal Matsui walked down the hall, escorting a new student. It was a nervous Blossom Montez and her mother, who were trying to listen as the principal gave them his sales pitch.

"We're consistely rated in the top ten academically in the state, and I think you'll also find this a wonderful community atmosphere," Principal Matsui said.

Blossom tried to smile as she peeked in a window in a classroom door. The scene inside was a total, first-day-back-at-school chaos. Her stomach flipped over and she cast an appealing look at her mother.

"Mom, my stomach"  
"-Is always nervous on the first day at a new school" her mother finished reassuringly. "You''l do great, you always do. And I've made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate."

Blossom smiled weakly. This always the worst part, she reminded herself.

"Worry not, Blossom," Principal Matsui said. "I've reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High".

Blossom knew he was trying to be helpful, but her stomach twisted even more at these words. "I don't want to be the school freaky genius girl again" she whispered to her mom.

Ms.Montez hugged her. "Just be Blossom" she said warmly.

Blossom went to her homeroom with Ms.Darbus, the school's drama teacher. True to her theatrical background, she was flamboyantly dressed in a long, flowing dress and wore oversized glasses.

Blossom quickly took her seat, doing her best to be invisible. She didn't see Brick said hello to other students, he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

Suprised , he craned his neck for a better look but other students kept getting in the way. That girl, he thought. She looked just like- but what would the girl from New Year's Eve be doing here...?

Before he could get a better look, the final bell rang and everybody scrambled to sit at their desks.

Ms.Darbus stood in front of the class as if she were talking center stage in a broadway theater. "I trust you all had splendid holidays," she said. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, especially winter musical. There'll be single auditions for the supporting roles, as well as pairs auditions for our two leads-"

Butch looked around at his basketball teammates, grinned, and blew a raspberry at the mention of the musical.

Ms.Darbus glared at him. "Mr.Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena" she snapped.

Brick was still craning his neck, trying to see the new girl who looked so much like Blossom. Finally, frustrated, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and thumbed through the menu.

The photo of Blossom that he took New Year's Eve popped up on the screen. He stared at it, remembering that magical night, as Ms.Darbus happily burbled on.

"There is also a final sign-up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon Competition," she said. "Chem Club president Buttercup Mckessie can answer your questions on that."

Meanwhile, Brick hit the SEND button on his phone. Suddenly, Blossom's phone started ringing wildly. At first, she didn't even react. After all, who would be calling her?

Bubbles and Boomer grabbed their phones. After all, wouldn't every call be for them?

Ms. Darbus strode to the front of the room, the light of battle in her eyes. "Ah, the cellphone menace returns to our crucible of learning!" she cried. She grabbed a plastic bucket labeled "Cell-itary Confinement" and held it out to the brother and sister. "Bubbles and Boomer, your phones please, and I'll see you in detention."

They rolled their eyes, but deposited their phones in the bucket. The ringing however, went on.

Ms.Darbus's gaze swept the room, searching for the source of the nefarious ring. Blushing, Blossom fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and started to turn it off, she saw... Brick Bolton's photo?

Her eyes widened with suprise and she acidentally hit ANSWER instead of END.

Now Brick was staring in suprise at his phone, where he saw Blossom's photo. But Ms.Darbus was looming over Blossom and holding out her plastic bucket.

"We have zero tolerance on cell phone during class" the drama teacher said sternly. "So, we'll get to know each other at detention. Phone please... and welcome to East High, Miss Montez".

As she walked back to the front of the class, she saw Brick holding his phone and held out her bucket. "Mr.Bolton, I see your phone involved. Splendid, we'll see you in detention as well"

Brick sighed and dropped his phone in the bucket.

Behind him, Butch protested. "That's not even a possibility, Ms.Darbus, your honor, because we have basketball practice and Brick is-"

Ms.Darbus whirled around and glared at him. "That's fifteen minutes for you, too, Mr.Danforth. Count' em!

At the back of the class, Buttercup smirked and whispered to one of her brainiac friends, "That could be tough for Butch, since he probably can't count that high".

She should have known better. Ms.Darbus had better hearing than a bat.

"Buttercup McKessie," she said sharply. "Fifteen minutes."

Buttercup's jaw dropped. She had never had to serve a minute of detention in her entire life!

But it was no use protesting. Ms.Darbus had already whirled around to survey the rest of the class. "Shall the carnage continue? Vacation is over, people. Way over! Any more comments? Questions?"

Jason, one of the basketball players, thought it was about time to restore a good mood to his morning's homeroom. He raised his hand and asked sincerely, "So how were your holidays, ms.Darbus?"

As everyone looked at him in disbelief, the bell rang. The class bolted for the door, relieved to be free of Darbus rule for the time being. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There, I fixed the paragraphs. I hope this is better. I'm just too lazy to fix it. But now, I fixed it now. Please review! And please tell me if the paragraphs are better now! Thank you!

Ok, i a 


	3. Get your head in the game

Here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Brick waited anxiously in the hall outside Ms.Darbus's homeroom, hanging back as his friends went on to their next classes.

Finally, Blossom came out, and he walked toward her, hardly able to breathe.

When Blossom saw him, her eyes widened in disbelief.

She said, "I don't"  
"believe it" Brick finished in a whisper.  
Blossom nodded. "Me"  
"-either" Brick finished again. "But how..."

"My mom's company transferred her here to Townsville"  
Blossom explained. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day, but-"

"We had to leave first thing" Brick said, still whispering.

Blossom looked puzzled. "Why are you whispering?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, well, my friends know I went snowboarding, but I didn't tell them about the... singing... thing".

"Too much for them to handle?" she asked knowingly.

"It was... cool," Brick said quickly. He didn't want her getting the idea that he hadn't like their singing debut! "But, my friends- that's not what I do. That was like a ... different person."

They had reached the lobby, where activity sign-up sheets were posted. Brick pointed at the sheet for the Winter Musical auditions.

"Now that you've met Ms.Darbus, I'll bet you can't wait to sign up for that" he said, grinning.

Blossom laughed, "I won't be signing up for anything here for a while," she said. "I just wanna get to know the school." she glanced at him shyly. "But if signed up, I'd consider coming to the show."

Brick shook his head. He couldn't even imagine the reaction he'd get if he signed up for the high school musical! "That's completely impossible" he said.

From behind him, Bubbles's voice said sweetly, "What's impossible, Brick? I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary." As they turned to look at Bubbles, she gestured toward Blossom. "So nice of you to show our new classmate around."

She raised one eyebrow as she saw Blossom looking at the musical sign-up sheet. Very deliberately, Bubbles stepped in front of Blossom and signed her name with a flourish.

In fact, Blossom noticed, Bubbles's signature took up the entire sign-up sheet!

But Bubbles looked at her, the picture of innocence, and said, "Oh... were you going to sign up, too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school productions, and we really welcome newcomers." she smiled, ever so sweetly, then added, "There a lot of supporting roles in this show. I'm sure we could find something for you."

"No, no" Blossom said hastily. "I was just looking over the bulletin board. Lots going on at this school. Wow." I'm babbling, she thought. I have to stop it! Now! She pointed to Bubbles's huge signature. "Nice penmanship" she added weakly, before hurrying away to her next class.

Now that Bubbles had been left alone with Brick, she decided to seize the orpputunity. "So, Brick," she said coyly. "I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"

He shrugged. "Practiced basketball. Snowboarding. More basketball".

Bubbles nodded cheerfully and, using all of her dramatic training to sound as if she really cared, asked, "When's the big game?".

"Two weeks." Brick sounded resolute, determined. Two weeks until we're either champions- or we're not, he thought.

"You're so dedicated," Bubbles said, batting her eyelashes just a bit. After a moment, she added. "Just like me. I hope you'll come watch me in the musical? Promise?"

Just like Bubbles try to bring the conversation back to herself, Brick thought wryly. But he smiled and nodded as he walked away.

A few hours later, Brick and the basketball team had gathered in the gym for practice. Brick and Butch challenged each other by running a pressure drill, while the other boys ran a weave drill. "Hey, you know that school-musical thing?" Brick asked as he tried to get around Butch. "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Butch asked as he blocked Brick.

Brick raised one eyebrow and tried to scoot around Butch from the other side. "It's good to get extra credit... for college and all," he said, trying to sound casual.

Butch laughed and shook his head. "Do you think LeBron or Shawuille O'Neal ever auditioned for their school musical?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe..." Brick said hesitantly.

"Brick, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock or anything essential to the culture," Butch explained patiently. "It's like... show music. Costumes, makeup" he shuddered. "Frightening".

Brick shrugged, still trying to sound like it was no big deal. "I thought it might be a good laugh. Bubbles is kind of cute, too."

Now Butch looked at him with total disbelief. "So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet them."

Brick nodded, and gave up for the moment. Time to take charge of this practice, he thought. Time to focus. The championship game, he reminded himself sternly, is only weeks away.

He turned to his team. "All right, Wildcats! Pair up!" he yelled.

The team quickly took their positions and began bouncing basket basketballs and weaving around one another with the ease developed through hours of practice.

The balls began to bounce and the players began to move across the floor with a rhythmic percussive movement. And Brick began to call out drills.

"Coach said to Fake right And break left Watch out for the pick And keep and eye on defense You gotta run the give and go And take the ball to the hole But don't be afraid To shoot the outsde 'J'"

The Wilcats had developed a team motto and now Brick shouted it out to get his boys pumped up:

"Just keep ya' head in the game keep ya' head in the game Just keep ya' head in the game Don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'"

The team members smiled and moved even faster, smoother, better. Brick was a great captain, and he could motivate them like no one else.

Brick grabbed a ball and joined the drills, dribbling left around one player and right around another, still calling out drills.

When practice ended, everyone took deep breaths, smiling at how great they felt and how great they had looked. The Wildcats were definitely good to go for the championship. 


	4. Bubbles's plan

Hi everyone! Here's the 4th chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Blossom sat at a station in the chemistry lab, across the table from Buttercup and next to Bubbles. The students were wearing neat white lab coats and busily setting up equipment as the chemistry teacher wrote equations on the blackboard.

Bubbles gave Blossom a fake smile. Ever so casually, she said, she said, "So, it seemed like you knew Brick Bolton."

Blossom glanced briefly, but she was distracted by the teacher, who was solving the equation on the board. "Not really...I just asked him for directions," she said, even as she started checking the teacher's work on her scratch pad.

Bubbles raised the wattage of her smile just a bit. "Brick usually doesn't...interact...with new students".

"Why not?" Blossom asked, not really listening. She looked at her equation. Hmm. Her calculation was quiet different from the teacher's. Should she say something? Maybe not. People didn't like it when you pointed out their mistakes...

"it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him," Bubbles said with a little laugh.

Now Blossom wasn't listening to Bubbles at all. She rechecked her own calculation and muttered. "That should be 15 over pi"

She thought she had said it quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

The chemistry teacher turned around. "Yes, Miss Montez?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blossom said, flustered. "I was just-" But the teacher look like she wanted to know what she just said. She decided to tell her anyway. "Shouldn't that be 15 over pi?" Bubbles just rolled her eyes.

""Fifteen over pi?" the teacher said in suprise. "That's quite impossible." then she whipped out a calculator and started punching in numbers. Across the table, Buttercup had her calculator out as well, and was matching the teacher, keystroke for keystroke.

There was a brief, stunned pause. Then the teacher said, "I stand corrected." she turned back to the blackboard to revise her work. Then she looked over her shoulder, smiled warmly at Blossom, and added, "And welcome aboard."

Blossom blushed as Buttercup stared at her, impressed. Bubbles glared at Blossom, but Blossom didn't seem to notice it.

Brick was strolling through the lobby on the way to his next class, when he caught sight of the musical audition sign-up sheet. His steps slowed.

It was crazy, he _knew_ it was crazy, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the musical. He stood still, almost hypnotized by the piece of paper. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Bubbles's brother, Boomer, who was hanging out nearby with a couple of the Drama Club kids.

Boomer's eyes narrowed suspiciously. When Brick finally moved on, Boomer ran up to the sheet, just to make sure...

At that moment, Bubbles arrived. Boomer rushed up to her, breathless. "Brick Bolton was looking at our audition list!" he reported.

Bubbles stiffened, all senses suddenly alert. "Again? You know he was hanging around with that new girl, and they were both looking at the list." she paused a moment to think. "There's something freaky about her," Bubbles decided. "Where did she say she was from?"

Minutes later, Bubbles and Boomer were in the school library, doing an internet search on Blossom. A number of newspaper articles immidietly popped up on the screen.

A photo of Blossom showed her beaming into the camera and holding a number of awards.

As Bubbles printed out the article,Boomer said, "Whoa... an Einstein-ette. So why is she interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is," Bubbles said. "And we needn't concern ourselves ameteurs." She neatly folded the printouts and stood up. "_But_ there's no harm in making certain that Blossom is welcomed into school activities that are...appropriate...for her. After all, she loves pi."

And Boomer, who was always at least one step behind Bubbles, saw his sister's smile and knew that she had a plan.


	5. Detention

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Here's my next chapter! No flames please!

Later that day, everyone who had been given detention had to serve their time.

Ms. Darbus, of course, held her detention on the stage of the school's theater. The detainees' punishment was painting a scenery, mopping the stage, and binding scripts.

Bubbles statisfied her requirements by telling Boomer how to paint a prop- and watching as he did it. Butch was trying to assemble a piece of scenery, but he was hopeless. All his agility and finesse on the basketball court translated to total clumisness when he picked up a hammer. Blossom and Brick were working on opposite sides of the stage, exchanging shy glances and trying to muster the courage to actually speak to each other.

Before either one of them could seize the moment, however, Buttercup entered the auditorium and made a beeline for Blossom. Buttercup looked as if she had just won the lottery- and considering that she was the Scholastic Club president, maybe she had.

She came to a halt in front of Blossom and said, beaming, "The answer is yes!"

"Huh?" Blossom was lost.

"Our Scholastic Decathlon team hs its first competition next week, and there's certainly a chair open for you," Buttercup said excitedly. She reached into her purse and pulled out a sheaf of newspaper articles about Blossom's academic achievements.

Blossom was stunned. "Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you slip them in my locker?" Now Buttercup was _confused_.

"Of course not" Blossom was _more_ than confused, she was upset. She had wanted to pass average, well, as close to average as she could. Now that plan was destroyed.

Bubbles stood to one side, pretending not to listen even as she listened as hard as she could.

Buttercup regrouped. "Well, we'd love to have you on the team. We meet almost everyday after school." Then she had a quick flash of how much better their team would be if Blossom joined, and added. "Please?"

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs…" Blossom said hesitantly.

Bubbles whipped around. If there was any time to join this conversation, she thought, it was now. "What a perfect way to caught up, meeting the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Buttercup!"

Blossom looked from one girl to the other, feeling trapped. She was saved by Ms. Darbus, who walked onto stage from the wings and said, "So many new faces in here today." She stared at them meaningfully. "I hope it doesn't become a habit, though the Drama Club can always use an extra hand. Now, as we work, let's probe the mounting evils of cell phones. My first thought on the subject is-"

Butch could recognize the beginning of boring, long-winded lecture when he heard one. He quickly tried to hide inside a fake tree.

No luck. He could still hear Ms.Darbus, droning on…

As Ms.Darbus listed all the problems with cell phones, the basketball team was taking the court for after-school practice. Coach Bolton and blew his whistle for practice to start.

"Okay, let's get rolling. Two weeks before the big-"

Then he paused and looked around. Something was wrong. He thought. Something was missing…

"Where's Brick and Butch?"

"Perhaps the most henious example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater," Ms.Darbus was saying. "What temerity! For the theater is a temple of art, a precious cornucopia of creatice energy…"

Only Bubbles and Boomer were still listening. They nodded soberly in agreement.

Butch was now asleep inside the fake tree. Brick was on top of the fake tree, holding a fake leaf and playing with Butch's face.

Just as everyone thought they might faint from boredom, Coach Bolton ran into the auditorium, the light of battle shinning in his eyes.

"Where's my team, Darbus?!" he yelled. "And what the heck are those two doing in a tree?!"

Ms.Darbus pulled herself to her full height and said icily, "It's called crime and punishment…. Coach Bolton." She swept her arm toward the stage and added, "And proximity to the arts is cleansing to the soul"

Unfortunately, Butch chose that moment to suddenly wake up.

Coach Bolton held his temper and said to Ms.Darbus, as quietly as he could, "May have a word?" he pointed to Butch and Brick and snapped, "You two, into the gym, now"

Butch and Brick jumped up, overjoyed at their sudden release from prison. As they dashed for the door, Brick reached into the bucket and grabbed his cell phone.

And they were gone. Blossom had watched them the whole way.


	6. The Teachers' fight and nail beds?

Hello! Sorry for not updating earlier. School kept getting on my way. Ya know, with the home works, exams, quizzes, long tests, and projects. So I didn't have time to update the story. Please add some reviews!

--

Principal Matsui sat behind his desk, looking with resignation at the school's basketball coach and drama teacher was defiant. And Principal Matsui was starting to get that familiar feeling of heartburn……

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice" the coach said.

Ms. Darbus appealed to the Principal's sense of fair play. "If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?"

"Darbus, we are _days_ away from the biggest game of the year," Coach Bolton said, exasperated.

"And we are in the midst of auditions for our winter musical, as well," the drama teacher shot back. "This school is about more than young men with baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns"

"Baskets," the coach said through gritted teeth. "They shoot baskets".

Principal Matsui sighed wearily. "Listen, guys, you've been having this argument since…. let me think…." He raised his voice, "Since the day you both start teaching here!" In a more reasonable tone, he added, "We are one school, one student body, one faculty. Can we not agree on that?"

The Coach and Drama teacher stared at him in disbelief. Clearly, they weren't going to agree on anything.

The principal shook his head and picked up a mini basketball from his desk. He tossed it toward the small basketball hoop on his wall and asked, "How's the team looking, anyway? Brick got them whipped into shape?"

Ms. Darbus could only roll her eyes.

Having won his latest skirmish with Ms. Darbus, Coach Bolton returned to the gym. He paced in front of his team and reminded them of the sad truth they all knew. "The West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running. Now we're one game away from taking the championship right back from them."

He stopped to look directly at each player in turn. "Its time to make our stand. The team is you, and you are the team. And this team doesn't exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal."

He focused on Brick and Butch, and added meaningfully, "Am I clear?"

They nodded as the whole team erupted into their cheer. "Wildcats! Getcha head in the game!"

Coach Bolton nodded, satisfied. They were pumped up. They were ready. And they were going to win!

Ms. Darbus's detention was over, and Buttercup and Blossom was finally free. As they walked across the courtyard together, Buttercup said, "We've never made it out of the first round of Scholastic Decathlon. You could be our answered prayer".

Blossom smiled. She was flattered, but she didn't budge. "I'm going to focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year."

"But—" Buttercup began.

Blossom searched her mind for some way to change the subject, and immediately thought of a topic she was most curious about. "What do you know about Brick Bolton?"

"Brick?" Buttercup raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular subspecies." Six cheerleaders were practicing in front of the school, as usual. Buttercup's eyes sparkled with mischief as she added, "However, unless you speak cheerleader" She put on an enthusiastic, cheerleader voice and said breathlessly, "Oh my god! Isn't Brick Bolton just the hottie superbomb?"

On cue, the cheerleaders nodded and squealed enthusiastically.

"See what I mean?" Buttercup said to Blossom.

Blossom laughed. "I guess I wouldn't know how to speak cheerleader."

Buttercup nodded, happy to have made her point.

"Which is why we exist in an alternative universe to Brick-the-basketball-boy"

Blossom nodded. She knew that Buttercup was right. In every high school, there were the braniacs, the jocks, the band kids, the cheerleaders, the slackers… And every group was its own clique. No one ever moved from one clique to another. No one.

Still…

"Have you tried to get to know him?" she asked.

Buttercup just laughed. "Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail bed."

"My nail beds are history" Blossom said, smiling as she held up her hands to illustrate her point.

Buttercup laughed and held up her hands in turn. Her nails looked just as bad as Blossom's.

"Sister!" she cried, and they laughed quietly and left.

--

There! I finished the next chapter! Please send a review. I love to read reviews. What I don't like are flames. Anyway, I'm actually watching "Evil Woman" right now, and I can't concentrate. But, it's a good thing I get to finish it! Bye!


End file.
